1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to improved waistline belts for men and women which are used to keep pants, jeans and skirts in place.
2. Description of the Related Art
Belts which encircle a user's waistline to hold up pants, jeans and skirts are known. For example, the belt can consist of a single solid uniform strap of rubber or leather having a buckle at one end with an engaging stud, while at the other end of the strap, a plurality of holes are formed therethrough to coact with the stud. This manner of construction provides for the adjustment of the belt buckle with respect to the length of the strap so that the user can cinch the belt to accommodate his or her waistline.
Other known belts consist of two straps which are sewn together along their edges to form the main strap to which the buckle is mounted. This manner of construction is usually employed where an exotic skin, such as that of a reptile, fish or rare mammal hide will be displayed as the exterior strap. A more rugged hide of leather such as that from a steer arranged to be worn at the inside of the belt closest to the wearer where friction and abrasion occur. Similarly, with this "split" strap construction, the buckle assembly is mounted at one end of the main strap to engage one of a plurality of apertures at the other end to again cinch the belt to accommodate the user's waist.
There are disadvantages to these types of constructions for the belt. The first is that, regardless of the leather, the belt end having the adjustment apertures becomes frayed and loses its rigidity as a result of repeated use. The belt becomes somewhat limp and flaps uncontrollably at the user's waist. This often necessitates the added construction of a loop adjacent the buckle and encircling the main strap to receive and retain the loose end of the belt. However, especially with the more supple leathers, this is often insufficient to prevent the free end of the belt from loosely flapping and therefore, presenting a somewhat disheveled appearance at the waist.
Additionally, the repeated insertion of the engaging stud of the buckle into the same aperture of the belt will wear down the receiving aperture so that eventually, the buckle stud is easily dislodged from the retaining aperture upon movement of the user's waist.
Moreover, as the leather strap begins to age, the waistband of the user's pants will roll over the strap, again providing a disheveled appearance at the user's waist. This is especially true where the user gains weight along the midsection or suffers from the physical characteristic of a "pot belly".